


Who wants to live forever

by freesiafields



Series: Maycury Week 2020 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Immortality, Immortals, Inspired by a Queen Song, Life Partners, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Romance, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: One day, Human!Brian sees fairy!Freddie in his garden. He falls in love immediately, but there are obstacles they will have to overcome, and sacrifices they will have to make once their, very different worlds, collide.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	Who wants to live forever

Prompt: who wants to live forever?

Brian lived in a small cottage near a dense forest. He always wanted to live a peaceful life, away from the city's hot asphalt. He could proudly say that he had found his peace here and lived his dream life.

That summer morning, Brian went out to water the flowers in his garden. But something, or rather someone, caught his attention. Among the flowers lay a small fairy. It was so tiny. Brian estimated that if the fairy stood up, it might barely reach up to the middle of his thighs. The fairy was laying on his back, with his arms folded under his head. One yellow freesia, he tucked behind his ear. Brian noticed that the fairy even made a flower crown from the flowers from his garden, and now a swarm of bees was flying around it. The fairy looked like an absolute masterpiece. His black hair was scattered over the light green grass. With his eyes closed, the fairy sang something in an angelic voice. Long lashes covered his cheekbones. His full lips had a perfect pink juicy color. The fairy wore nothing but a short tunic made of leaves and a gold amulet around his neck. His wings were bright yellow as if they were made of a million stars.

Who knows how long Brian stood there, looking at that creature that wandered into his garden. And who knows how long he would still have stood if he hadn't dropped the metal watering can, on the concrete garden path, with a crash.

The fairy jumped to his feet in fear. His wings fluttered like a hummingbird's, though he stood firmly on the ground with both feet. Brian then saw the most beautiful pair of big brown eyes he had ever seen. If there was love at first sight, then, it was this. Such beauty was out of this world. But in those beautiful eyes, Brian saw fear.

"Please, don't hurt me!" the fairy cried out, wrapping his arms around himself. He rose a little above the ground, ready to flee.

"I am not going to hurt you! Don't be afraid! Please don't go. I want to get to know you," Brian said. He desperately wanted to know more about this fairy. What if the fairy leaves and Brian never finds him in that forest again? He didn't want to scare him.

"Why would I trust you? I shouldn't be here anyway. I have to go, otherwise, the King will be very angry at me."

"The King? Do you live in the Kingdom? Forgive me for asking so many questions. I have read about fairies, but I have never seen one before."

"Of course you haven't seen us. We are very shy. And we usually don't go to places where humans live. I didn't know this is your garden. I am so sorry. I plucked too many flowers to make my flower crown. I hope you don't mind." The fairy said, descending slowly to the ground. Brian could not get enough of his beauty.

"I don't mind at all! You can have all the flowers if you like them that much. I have more flowers inside the house as well. But I suppose you don't want to come inside."

The fairy stared suspiciously at Brian. He was hesitant. Curiosity and fear alternated on his face. Curiosity prevailed. It was in the fairy's nature. The fairy entered Brian's house and into a comfortable room bathed in the summer sunlight. Brian kept a few steps behind the fairy, trying not to scare him even more.

The fairy told Brian that his name was Freddie. He liked the flowers Brian showed him. He sat on the window sill between the lined pots of flowers. Time passed quickly in conversation and laughter, and it seemed as if Freddie had completely relaxed in these few hours they had spent together.

Freddie spent the whole night sitting there, telling Brian everything about the fairies and their world. Brian absorbed his every word. After that day, Freddie came to Brian's garden almost every morning, and he would spend the whole afternoon sitting among the pots on the window.

"Tell me about fairies again," Brian said, propping himself dreamily on his elbows.

"We, fairies, are immortal. We are naive but rebellious. There are different kinds of fairies. My friends Roger and John are fairies of Fire and Water. I am the Fairy of Nature. We live in a Kingdom. The King has a large army that does not allow us to go beyond the borders of the Kingdom. The King has his informants whose job is to tell him if a fairy has been seen in the presence of people. There are many rules that, if broken, are punished brutally. The strictest rule of all is that we must not come into any contact with people. But as you can see, I'm not a follower of those rules. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you today. I don't like those silly rules, so I don't follow them. I have broken many rules during my long life, and I was in trouble so many times because of it. But, the Fairy King was never strict to me when it comes to my punishments. He is ruthless to some and very fond of others."

"Why are fairies not allowed to be in the company of people? I think we would make good allies."

"Because not all humans are good to us. Besides, humans are mortal and there is always a danger that fairies might fall in love with them. Fairies can truly love only once in their lives. They can lose their mind, or even die from sadness after the death of their loved human. There are not many of us left in the world, so we can't afford to lose any more fairy lives."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"No. I haven't. I wish I could find somebody to love…"

______________

Brian was afraid that everything was just a dream, and that when he woke up he would not find Freddie next to him anymore. Brian lived for Freddie's laughter. For those eyes that shined like they were stars themselves. For his voice soft as kashmir. For the touch of his small delicate hand. He wanted to spend his whole life with this tiny being under his arm. At night, Brian would show Freddie the stars, explaining the constellations to him and letting him look through a telescope. Freddie's bubbly personality was amusing him greatly. He would clap his hands and jump up and down in the place like a child. He would then smile widely, showing all of his teeth, not bothering to cover them with his hand. Brian wanted to confess his feelings to Freddie for too long. Months have passed since he met Freddie, and he still hasn't said anything about his feelings for him word to him. Until one night, when it just slipped from his mouth without him thinking too much about it.

"So, you're a scientist, huh?" Freddie asked Brian that night. "You're not going to capture me and use me for one of your experiments, aren't you?"

"Hey, that's not fair! You are a fairy. You have magic skills. What if  _ you _ cast a spell on me and capture  _ me _ , and put me in a cage or something? Like it's not enough that you have captured my heart."

Before he realized what he just said, Brian clapped his hand over his mouth. Freddie was already looking at him with his eyes wide open. He was so beautifully illuminated by the pale moonlight, that Brian as if attracted by some invisible force, leaned towards him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Freddie wished he could extend this kiss into eternity. He felt how love was pumping through his veins. Love was burning inside of Freddie's heart. This can't be! He had to admit to himself that he is in love with a human. He will end up heartbroken and it will drive him insane from how painful it's gonna get. He will have to watch his loved one dying. He will never be able to bear it. Their worlds were different, and Brian and Freddie would never be able to belong to each other. After Brian's death, Freddie will continue to live in endless suffering, not being able to ever love anyone else again.

"No!" Freddie suddenly broke the kiss, pushing Brian away from him, with all his might. But Brian's hands were stronger than those small ones of a fairy. He gently grabbed Freddie's wrists and pulled him closer to him.

"You said you would like to have somebody to love. Here I am. You can love me. Just like I love you. I love you very much, Freddie. And I would like it if you would stay here with me."

"I love you too, but I don't belong here. In your world. We are immortal. There is no time for us. And for you… time is running out with each new breath. I can't fall in love with you. The King will kill me if he finds out." Tears have started to dwell in Freddie's eyes. His little heart was drumming so loud and it wanted to jump out from his chest.

"Doesn't love make any life worth living? I want to live my only life with you. It's the most precious thing I can give you. We can be together forever." Brian said, giving Freddie's knuckles a kiss.

"Who dares to love forever? You will clearly have to die when the time comes. I am afraid there is no chance for us." Tears were strolling down his cheeks, shining like pearls.

"I thought you said you like to break the rules. Here is another rule for you to break, you little rebel. Be with me, and we can face the whole world if we need to. Remember, love conquers all."

Freddie closed his eyes and placed his full rosy lips on Brian's. Brian tasted one teardrop that was stuck in a corner of Freddie's lips. It tasted so sweet and refreshing like he was drinking directly from the clear water spring somewhere deep in the forest. This time, Freddie hasn't broken the kiss. He grew completely limb in Brian's hug. Brian hugged him around the shoulders and pressed Freddie's head against his chest. The sound of Brian's heartbeat filled Freddie's ears. He never felt safer and loved like this before. He felt full of life and love. He was ready to stay with Brian no matter the price it might have.

"When you say it like that, I guess it's worth trying. I am willing to break another rule or two for us." Freddie said, raising his head to look at Brian. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and smiled widely.

"What if I grow a pair of wings and become a fairy? Wouldn't that be great?"

Freddie's laughter echoed through the house. There were tears in his eyes again, but this time it was because he was laughing so hard. "This is the silliest thing I have ever heard, darling!"

___________

The darkness in the forest was thick. The only source of light were the stars and the flickering of Freddie's wings. Freddie walked through the woods lost in his own thoughts. He was kicking pebbles that were on his path, when he heard the strange rustling of leaves from the trees nearby. He looked around and quickened his pace, wanting to reach his small house in a tree trunk, as soon as possible. He felt someone was watching him. Or at least following him. The forest was a dangerous place at night, even for a fairy. He saw his house. Just a few more wingspans and he'll be there. He will be safe. He almost made it, when someone's hand grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. He felt another pair of hands around his wrists. It was the King's guard.

"The King has informed us to take you to him immediately. If you resist his Majesty's order, we will not hesitate to use force. Is that clear?" One of them told Freddie. They were holding him like he was a criminal.

The grip of the fairy soldiers did not subside until they reached the King's throne room. They pushed Freddie to kneel before his Majesty. His knees hit hard a stone floor made of white pebbles from a river not far away from the castle. Freddie kept his eyes glued to the floor. He knew his sentence. He was guilty of loving the one he was not allowed to love.

“Your Majesty. Did you ask to speak to me? ”

"Ah, Freddie Mercury! This isn't the first time we've met because of the same mistake you keep repeating. My informants told me they saw you kissing a man. Are you using your old tricks again? Doing things that are forbidden and thinking that I will never find out about it?"

"Your Majesty. I am using no tricks. I am not trying to fool you. Everything is true what you've heard about me and the human I was kissing with. I am not going to lie to you. Brian and I are in love. And I plan to stay with him." Freddie said defiantly, now looking at some vague spot on King's face.

"Love?! What do you know about love! It is a doomed relationship you have with him. You are a fairy, and he is just a human. A human can never love a fairy. You mean nothing to him. He is using you for fun. Like that other guy you were seeing was using you. What was his name again? Ah, yes. Paul."

Flashbacks hit Freddie like a bucket of ice-cold water. He hated to hear Paul's name. He hated to remember what he had done to him. Passing him from hand to hand. From one of his friends to another. They were laughing at him. Slapping his naked thighs, telling him that he can't feel the pain because he is not the human being. They were trying to lift his short tunic up. Picking his wings, tearing them up along the edges. Touching him the way he didn't want to be touched. When the dawn break, Freddie managed to escape. But one of Paul's friends noticed that Freddie was leaving and warned Paul and the others. They followed him all the way to the very border of the Kingdom. Thanks to protective spells that were all around the border, Freddie was safe. That day, Freddie, stood before the King, in this same room. That particular night, the King forgave him. Freddie wasn't sure he would do the same tonight.

"No! I wasn't in love with Paul!" Freddie exclaimed.

"And you love Brian? How is he any different than Paul! They are all the same! Humans are foul creatures. They are changeable by nature. You may never trust them."

"Brian is nothing like Paul! He loves me as much as I love him. He would never hurt me. Moreover, he will take care of me and protect me at any given moment."

"They all say that they love you, at the beginning. I have seen too many fairies who lost their mind after humans left them heartbroken. They become useless after that. They lose all of their magic skills. And eventually, we have to kill them. You know very well that fairies can die from the broken heart. Listen, Freddie. You are very dear to me. But I had it enough. I will not risk my Kingdom because of you. If Brian finds where our Kingdom is, he can destroy it with a single hand. No magic will protect us. I forbid you to see that man!"

"You can't order me whom I can love and spend my life with!"

"I can! And I will! I am your King and you will obey to my orders! It's for your own good."

Freddie raised up to his feet. He crossed his arms in front of him and stomped his foot on the floor. "But you are not the King of my heart! Maybe you would think differently if you had someone to love! But no one would love such a cold heart like yours! I would rather spend one year filled with love than the whole eternity alone!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! You decided your fate then? I will gladly make your wish come true. Guards!"

Freddie found himself surrounded by the King's guards once again. One of them pulled him by his long hair and knocked him to the ground. He was lying on his stomach on the cold floor. They hit him so hard he couldn't get up. Pain flowed through his body from everywhere.

The greatest pain came from the area of his upper back. Where his wings were placed. Two guards plucked his wings from their roots, with their bare hands, and threw their torn parts to the ground. Freddie screamed in pain, but the King remained indifferent to his cries.

"You don't deserve to be called a fairy. You're a disgrace for our species." The King said coldly to Freddie. His voice was flat and somehow distant. "When you're done with him, drag him away from our borders. Cast one more layer of protective spells around all the borders so he can't find us ever again," the King told the guards who were torturing Freddie. Then he turned gracefully and easily on his heel, and quietly left the room as if he had never been there.

When there was nothing left of Freddie's wings, the guards shoveled their spears into his back, removing the last pieces that were not visible from the outside. This way, they prevented his wings from growing back again one day. Blood ran down his back like wine, soaking his torn leafy tunic.

Freddie felt very weak. He knew what it meant when fairies got their wings plucked away completely. He remembered Brian's words:  _ What if I grow a pair of wings and become a fairy? _ Brian didn't need to grow his pair of wings. Freddie needed to lose his pair, in order for him and Brian to be together. Once he loses his wings, he will lose all his powers.

Slowly, he will become more and more human-like. He will grow up a few inches. He will see and feel the world differently. He will become mortal. Freddie remembered his friends. Roger and John. He will miss them and their games of hiding in the tall grass. Walking on the small waves of the river. Their laughter and silly dance by the moonlight. Their conversations with animals. Freddie was leaving his entire life behind. He will never see his family and friends again. Nothing will be the same again.

Freddie closed his eyes. His screams grew fainter. All that pain was too much for him to bear. He only hoped that it would all be worth it at the end. He was ready to do anything for love. For Brian.

_______________

Freddie cracked his eyes open. His head was resting on something soft and white. It smelled like flowers. A pale sunlight was beaming through the curtains, bathing the whole room in warm orange color. Someone leaned over him and called his name a couple of times. He couldn't recognize who that person was. He had to blink three or four times to make his vision clearer. He met a familiar pair of eyes he loved so much. They were smiling at him. Freddie was so happy to see Brian again. Tears were soaking up Freddie's beautiful face. Brian kissed his tears away. Now they tasted salty. It meant that Freddie was becoming more and more human every day.

"Freddie. Why are you crying, my love? Does anything hurt you? I was so scared when I saw you laying on the ground covered in blood. What they have done to you, my Freddie?" Brian was caressing Freddie's cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I gathered all the herbs I found in the woods and by the river. I put them on your back to make your wounds heal faster. I think most of it healed… but still…" Brian was talking fast, wanting to say as much as he could, now Freddie was awake.

Freddie interrupted him, taking Brian's hand in both of his, and putting it on his chest. It felt different for Freddie to feel Brian's skin again for the first time after he wasn't a fairy anymore. All of his senses had changed. They became weaker. The whole world was suddenly so different under his fingertips.

"No. I am crying because I'm just happy to see you. I'm not in pain. I'm alright. No pain could ever stop me from being with you. I did it for love."

"When I asked you to be with me, I never thought that this would happen. You know. You, losing your wings, your magic skills, your fairy life… You gave up your eternal life. You could live forever!"

"Remember when you said to me that you're offering me your only life as the most precious thing you can give me? Well, in return, I offered my only fairy life for you. For us. There is no greater love than the one you're willing to give your life for. I belong here, with you, Brian.  _ Who wants to live forever _ , anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or prompts within the Queen fandom, please send them to me on my Tumblr: freesiafields.tumblr.com


End file.
